Help Me Remember?
by Ally-chan Ravenwood
Summary: Lucy gains amnesia after an accident on the canal. Can a certain boat driver help her remember? Uncertain parings as of yet. Either Nalu (NatsuxLucy) or LucyxOC. Possibly Lucki (LokexLucy)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, Loves! I had this story idea and couldn't resist posting it! I realized I have never seen anyone use this story plot, so I decided to use it! Please bear with me and my block and most likely slow updates, because I have four other ongoing stories...**

**ANYWAYS! Enjoy, 'kay?**

* * *

><p>Lucy was walking on the ledge of the canal. It was sunset; a slight breeze blew through her hair, making a few wisps blow onto her face. She smiled, she loved fall. The leaves were changing, the air was crisp and the days were getting shorter and colder. But best of all fall meant winter was coming. When winter came, her most favorite personal heater would come around more often. They would snuggle under a cover on the couch while watching the tv lacrima and sipping some hot chocolate. When they would get ready for bed, she would snuggle into his warm, toned chest and drift off to sleep… She sighed.<p>

She was thinking about Natsu again.

The blond had loved the pink haired mage for a long time, but she was sure she didn't return her feelings, so she never confessed. She sighed once more. It hurt to think that he didn't love her back.

"Be careful Blondie!" A voice sliced through her thoughts, she looked over to the man on the boat in the canal. He was young and quite attractive; he had brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her. She stood on her very tiptoes and waved at him.

"Thanks!" she called back. Suddenly, her balance shifted and she fell forward into the canal. She hit the cold water and sunk. Before she could react, her head hit a rock on the bottom of the canal. She let her breath out as she saw the darkness seep into her sight.

* * *

><p>I was concentrated on getting this boat moving when I saw a particular blond woman. She would walk along the canal edge every evening coming back from where, I had no idea, but what I did know was she was beautiful. It was always the brightest part of my day to see her walk along the edge of the water, every morning and evening. I looked over to her; she had a frown on her face and looked deep in thought. Her golden hair was blowing into and around her face gently.<p>

Mavis, was she beautiful.

"Be careful Blondie!" I called over to her. It looked like I had snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to me and stood on her tip toes, giving me a smile. She stretched her arm in the air and waved at me. I beamed at her.

"Thanks," she called over to me. I watched in horror as she fell forward into the canal, a look of shock on her face as she hit the icy water. I let go of the stick I used to drive the boat and dove into the water. I desperately searched for the woman in the black water. I swam up to the surface to get a breath of air. As soon as my head popped up out of the water, I dove back down. I growled in frustration, I couldn't see anything. Reluctantly, I placed my right fist on top of my left one and closed my eyes. The water parted for a good six feet. I was set gingerly on the ground as the water receded. I opened my eyes and sighed in relief as I saw the woman. I rushed over to her and scooped her up in my arms. The water began to go back to its place, taking the woman and me with it. I swam up to the surface and placed the woman with the golden hair on the edge of the bank and climbed up with her.

I climbed over to her side. I started compressions on her chest. I did this for about a minute before she coughed up the water forced into her lungs. She looked at me lazily before shutting her eyes once more and rolling her head to the side. I checked to make sure she was breathing properly and then scooped her up in my arms. I was about to start walking when it hit me.

I didn't know where she lived or even her name.

I groaned. I would just have to take her home until she woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi again! ^v^ **

**I hope you like the start to this story!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	2. Layla Dragneel

I woke up with a groan. I rolled over from where I lay and buried my head in the soft pillow. I took a deep breath in and my eyes popped open.

Did my pillow always smell this… fresh? Like the ocean breeze?

No, I don't think so…

I lifted up my head and looked around the room; it was very clean, almost spotless. There were two large window overlooking the street and part of the canal. The windows lead to a small balcony.

Is this my room? Do I live here? Is this my home?

I-I don't know.

I quietly got up from the bed and inched towards the door. I opened it, but jumped when it squeaked on its hinges. I slipped into the hallway and looked around; I was in a corridor with many doors on both sides of the hall. I saw a staircase at the end of the hall leading downward, so I drew close to it and went down slowly, step by step. I reached the bottom of the wooden stairs and I earned yet another squeak. I winced at the sudden noise in the deathly quiet house.

I started to walk and look around. It was a spacious house. There were many rooms filled with toys and such, which puzzled me and posed a question.

What sort of house was I in?

I almost fainted when my nose caught smell of something cooking. I was very hungry.

It was close so I followed the scent. Within a few minutes, I was standing in a kitchen, staring at the back of a very fit, brunette man. Well, I didn't know if he was fit, but it kind of looked like it from the back, at least.

He was wearing an olive green long sleeved shirt, rolled up to his elbows, with a brown leather vest over it. He also had faded blue jeans and what looked like leather boots, but couldn't tell because they were mostly covered by his pant legs.

I cleared my throat a little, trying to get the attention of the man.

"Just a second, Kisune, Breakfast is almost done for me and you," he said without looking behind him, but it looked like he was stirring something at the stove.

What did he call me? …Kisune? Is that my name? I don't think I know what my name is. Maybe this man knows, maybe I was called Kisune…

"Is that my name?" I asked him quietly. He froze for a second and turned on his heel to greet me.

"You're awake?" He looked me up and down, when he had finished, he grabbed me in a hug, stepping away from the stove. "I'm so glad, I was so worried, you've been out for a few days," he told me, I stood there, motionless, trying to process this information.

"Why?" I asked. I was really drawing a blank. He pulled away from me and put me at arm's length, looking into my eyes.

"You fell into the canal, remember?"

"No," I shook my head to deepen my point.

"What do you remember?" He asked me. I stood still for a moment.

What do I remember? Who am I? Where am I? How old am I?

"Nothing," I answered him. I saw panic starting to enter his eyes.

"Not even your name?" I thought for a minute before two names popped into my head.

"Layla Dragneel," I told him.

"Nice to meet you Layla, I'm Akkio, but you can call me Aki," he offered his hand and I took it. I stared into his blue eyes and felt… I don't know what I felt, but I know what I smelt** (Yep, I rhymed!)**.

Smoke.

I coughed as I looked behind him, whatever he was frying were now merely cinders, and there was smoke rising from the pan, rising to the ceiling.

Aki looked behind him and cursed quietly. He grabbed a lid and slammed it on the pan and put it in the oven. In a quick twist of his hand, the kitchen was covered in a thick fog; I could barely see my hand in front of my face. The fog was gone almost as soon as it came, but I noticed, I was slightly damp from the moisture in the air. The fog somehow got rid of the smoke and I could breathe easy again.

"H-How did you do that?!" I asked, I'm sure I had stars in my eyes.

"I'm a water mage," He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed. "I've never met a mage before!"

"Shhh! You'd better be quiet before—" he was interrupted by several little footsteps pounding on the stairs.

"Aki, Aki!" I heard several little children's voices, from both boys and girls coming closer to us. I barely had time to react when the kitchen was flooded by several children ranging from what looked like three to sixteen. To say I was confused was an understatement by far. I cowered by the icebox in fear I might get trampled by the crowd of kids. The younger ones were crowded around Akkio, asking him for something to eat, while older ones stood in the back out of the way. Akkio shushed all of them long enough to give the responsibility of cooking to the older group and told all of the children to go and wash their hands before they eat. The younger ones rushed back upstairs while the older group of six washed their hands and started to plan and get out supplies. I moved out of the way of a teenaged girl who looked about fourteen, she had purple hair and brown eyes. I walked backwards to avoid bumping into her and just bumped into someone else, this time it was a boy with white hair and violet eyes. He looked at me kindly from where I had fallen on the floor and helped me up.

"I'm sorry Miss…" He trailed off because he didn't know my name. I stammered for a bit because I couldn't recall my new name.

"Takashi," I heard Akkio behind me, "This is Layla Dragneel. Layla, this is Takashi," He introduced us. I smiled and shook his hand. We exchanged 'pleasure to meet yous' and then Akkio linked my arm with his and took me upstairs. We went through several corridors until we came to a wooden door like all the rest, but Akkio opened it and took me inside.

The room was kind of small, yet spacious. There was a wooden desk in the corner, in front some more windows leading to another balcony. He sat me down on a couch by the door and he sat next to me. We sat for a minute before a worrisome question popped into my head.

"Are all those children ours?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo, Loves! There will be more soon... I hope...**

**Guess why there are children everywhere!**

**I have a few big things planned for this story, I hope you stick with me!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-  
><strong>

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	3. I Don't Know

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**I re-read the last two chapters and I was like "WHY IN THE WORLD DID I DROP SUCH AN AWESOME PLOT?!"**

**So I wrote this horrible chapter so I can get to the good stuff later. ;)**

* * *

><p>I frowned at Aki as he laughed loudly.<p>

"Wow, you _really_ don't remember anything, huh?" I shook my head. "Okay," He sighed. "I have to confess, I don' know much about you either. We haven't actually met before this morning."

"Then how do you know me?" I asked.

"You walk by the canal every day." He told me. "I drive a gondola on it. We see each other almost every day."

"But know each other's name?" I looked over to him slyly. "Sounds like a good romance; I could use that in my novel!"

"You're writing a novel?" He asked.

I paused, trying to search my memory. I looked to him with a smile. "I have no idea," I giggled. "I think I _was_ and I think I promised someone they could read it… But I really can't remember."

"We could go around the city and see if you remember anything." I nodded at his suggestion. "We should start at the canal and head down the canal."

"Alright!" I exclaimed as I jumped off the couch. "That sounds like a plan! Let's go!" I headed to the door, but was stopped by Aki speaking.

"You may want to get some different clothes on," He chuckled. I looked down, only to find a large t-shirt going down to my knees. I spun on my heel to face the man.

"D-Did you—" My eyes were wide, and my face was on fire.

"No, it was Tomoyo, one of the older girls who changed you into that; don't worry." He chuckled. My face was still red though. "Come on," Akkio rose from the couch as well and led me to the door. "Let's go see if any of the girls can lend you some clothes." We walked out of the room and down the hall, we were passed by several running children, and the halls were very noisy.

I held onto Aki's sleeve so we wouldn't get separated.

"Why are there children everywhere?" I asked.

"This is an orphanage," He answered. "I grew up here and now I help run it."

"Oh," I mumbled.

We stopped in front of a door and Aki knocked on it.

"Just a second!" A female voice called from inside. A second later, the girl with violet hair and brown eyes answered the door. She had on a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt with a towel draped around her neck to catch the water dripping from her freshly washed hair. She shot me a look before she gave Aki a bright smile. "Good morning, Akkio!"

"Morning Kisune," He smiled at the girl. "I was wondering if you possibly had any clothes to fit Layla here, we're going into town soon."

The girl's gaze unwillingly switched to me. She looked me up and down before she nodded slowly. "I think we might have something."

"Okay, well, hurry and get her dressed, we need to leave." He turned and started back down the hall. I looked after him, my mouth open to call him back, but he had already turned the corner and went down the stairs. I looked back to the girl who was now scowling at me.

"Come on," she groaned. I followed her into the room. It had six twin size beds and some other furniture in it. The girl went to a dresser and started to dig through it. I sat gingerly on one of the bed, trying to figure out why this girl didn't like me.

"Oh, I get it!" A switch clicked in my head as I held up my pointer finger. "You like him." I stated. The girl turned on her heel to face me, her face bright red.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded as she threw me an outfit.

"You like Akkio." I stated again. Her face went a deeper red.

"N-No I don't," She stammered.

"But it makes since," I pointed out as I looked at the green shirt she gave me. "You don't like me because I pose a threat to you, and you were all too happy to see him while ago."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" She exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

"But I do." I hummed as I took off my shirt and pulled on the clothes Kisune gave me. "I've seen that look you gave him a lot, with Gray and Juvia, and Mira and Laxus…"

"Who are those people?" Kisune asked.

I paused. "I dunno." I sighed.

"Why not?" She pressed.

"I supposedly got amnesia when Aki saved me," I told her, buttoning the black pants. "I could barely remember my name. But I do know I love someone," I said. "I don't remember who he is, or what he looks like, I just know I love him." I looked to the girl and smiled. "So you don't have to worry about me trying to steal Akkio."

"In that case," Kisune stepped forward and offered her hand. "I think I can be your friend." I took it with a smile.

"Good, I don't want any enemies." Our moment was cut short by a knock to the door.

"Are you ready?" We both looked to the door.

"You can come in," Kisune called. She turned to me. "Hang on and I'll get you a pair of shoes."

Akkio came into the door. "Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Hang on," Kisune called from where she was looking under a bed. She came back up with a pair of black knee high boots and a pair of socks. She handed them to me and I slipped them on. "Okay," Kisune circled me as I stood up. "You look good but not _too_ good," She mumbled to herself. I looked myself over and smiled.

"Thank you, Kisune."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"Okay, Takashi is in charge,' Aki told Kisune. "You're second in command."

Kisune did a salute. "Aye sir!" I frowned as fuzzy, unclear pictures flashed through my mind.

"Blue," I mumbled.

"What?" Kisune asked.

My head shot up with a nervous smile, "Nothing, never mind!" I looked to Aki. "I'm ready."

"We'll be back later," He told Kisune before he and I walked out of the room and headed towards the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**Currently listening to Skrillix... Which I don't do normally.  
><strong>

**I have one vote for AkkioxLucy. I think I may leave this choice up to you guys.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood ;-***


End file.
